priceless moments
by drewfisk
Summary: new chapter!the saturdays abby and doyle mia watch a movie....muahahaha!i changed the name from just some story to priceless moments.
1. Chapter 1

Okay,this sorta makes fun of the Saturdays+ remember this:I needed something to crack me the way,this actually happened in school so....'s say this:Drew,Mia,and Doyle are at THE M&M store in New York City,which is pretty sweet if you've ever been you guys actually like it,i'll ,yeah,Mia's an actual person,but i gave her my ,I'll try to add in some history stuff to that story,just to let you know.I'm also working on another story,which is basically a tribute to the Saturdays,Mia,and all of you great authors who are fellow fans of the ,here's the story that makes me laugh SO hard my actually hurt.(and no, nobody in this story does drugs,or any of that crap.)

Drew:(laughs histarically,while Mia and Doyle stare at her.)

Doyle:Seriously,Drew,what are you on?

Mia: Maybe she's on crack...What?!It's possible!

Drew:Okay,i text a random number "luv ya" on your phone,and the person replied"WTF"!!!

Mia:Gimme my phone!!!!

Drew:okay,you two love birds can chat away!!!

(Doyle stares at the misused phone's screen with Mia)

Mia:NO!!!!!!!!!!

How's that?Questions?Question away!Reviews?Review away!!!!!!


	2. chapter 2

**Okay, I guess this is kinda fast, but hey, who's counting? Part 2-**

**The trio goes to the" what's your flavor? "Gizmo.**

**Mia: this I want to see. (Steps under)**

**********************************************************

**Mia: maroon. You got to be kidding me?!**

**Doyle: no, apparently not! (Laughs with Drew)**

**Mia: oh, really, 'Mr. Zippidy do dah', how about you?**

**Doyle: fine.**

************************************************************

**Doyle: maroon?! what the? This thing is messed up!**

**Drew: hmmmm…….. Perfect match. My turn.**

**Mia: yeah, go ahead sugar queen.**

**Drew: shut it, mud slug!**

************************************************************

**Drew: mega mix.**

**(Doyle and mia fall over laughing) **

**Drew: shut it.**

**Oh, yeah, I remembered the disclaimer I'm too lazy. I only own mia. Same for all of my stories. Whatever…..**


	3. Chapter 3

I've decided that these are going by days, so every time I get a chance to upload, there will be another day. My head plays random scenes, in which I call" the random Saturdays". It's freaky, but funny. So get your daily dose of hilarity! This day is based on something similar that happened to me with a bully.

DAY 3-cat fight with a jerk

The Saturdays (-Doyle) are at some ceremony in Tibet. (I know they do, but religious ones, because they're Buddhists. I have Indian descendants so-yeah.) Mia is at a table, sitting cross from a guy.

Guy: hi, I'm Raheja.

Mia: Hi. I'm Mia.

Raheja: so, your mentor's the wielder of the sword?

Mia: yeah…and guess who I am?

Raheja: uh…a saint?

Mia: what?! No! I'm a water spirit incarnation, that's not in your religion.

Random girl: hi, Raheja! What are you doing with-_**THAT?**_

Mia: excuse me?!

Raheja: Ashwaya, I was talking to her.

Ashwaya's struck Mia across the face.

Mia: let's start over, I'm Mia.

Ashwaya: and I want you to die!!

Mia submerged herself and ashwaya into the icy water nearby. The two started slapping each other. A cemi-circle formed around them.

Weirdos+Zak: Ashwaya!!!!!!!Mia!!!!!!!!!Hot new girl!!!!!!!!!

The adults came in and stopped it.

Okay, since I haven't updated in a while, MULTI-CHAPTERS!!!

Okay, this day thakes place at Zak and Mia's school, at P.E. I felt like making someone hyper. You'll see.

DAY 4-HYPER

Mia:BRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!

Zak: What?

Mia: RI said, BRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!

Zak: Mrs. Black! I think something's wrong with Mia!

Mrs. Black: ya think, or ya know?

Zak: uh…….BOTH!

Mia: BRRRRRRRRRRR! ME HYPER!!!!!

Mrs. Black: there ya go!!!!

DAY 5-DIFIANCY!

In reading class, the class makes vocabulary cards. Zak gets deviancy, and mia gets venomous.

Miss Eppleman: team5!

Mia:come on, zak.

************at board**********************

ZAK: Deviancy! (Card falls down)

Mia: it's so defiant!

Zak: uh-yeah!

Both: deviancy!

Mia: venomous! Ouch!!!What was that for?

Zak: She got bit by a venomous animal!

Mia: yeah-you.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, I haven't updated this story in a while. So, here's day seven. Oh yeah, disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own the secret Saturdays, or the lion king, or angels in the outfield.

**Day 7- shut up, will ya?**

The Saturdays were watching a movie at 8 p.m.

(flashback)

Zak : whatcha doin?

Mia:nothing.

Zak: then why are you rummaging through your closet like there's no tomorrow?

Mia: I'm looking for something.

Zak: like?

Mia: a movie.

Zak: why?

Mia: don't ask me, ask your "oh-so wonderful mother", she asked if I had any movies I'd want to watch tonight.

Zak: oh yeah. Tonight's movie night…now we don't have to draw straws for the extra day. Zon doesn't care what movie we watch, she's happy all the time.

Mia: aww… I got rid of the family squabbles, didn't I?

Zak: what movie are you gonna watch anyways?

Mia: the lion king.

Zak: what the heck is that?

Mia gasped.

Mia: you NEVER heard of that movie?

Zak: nope.

Mia: and your not ashamed? Have you heard of ANY disney movie?

Zak: I heard of "angels in the outfield".

Mia: leave me alone, you-dah!

(end flashback. that's when it gets UGLY)

Zak: what are we watching?

Mia slapped her head.

Drew: lion king.

Zak: darn.

Doc: zak, you never saw it.

Zak: I don't want to see it.

Mia: what's wrong with it? if your parents and doyle and abby have watched it before, why are you saying you don't want to see it-

Zak: thanks, Mia. Now I have two more reasons to not like it.

Drew: zak, just watch it. and if your dad, mia, doyle, abby and myself have watched it, why are you the one complaining? The five of us have to watch it again.

Drew put the disk in the DVD player.

Zak: I can't belive your making me-

Pretty much everyone in the room: shut up!

Abby walked in the room with popcorn, while fisk, komodo, and zon got comfy. Mia went to help doyle with the rushed back in with soda and chips. Doyle and abby sat together at the left side of the couch. doc and drew in the middle, zak, mia, and fisk at the end. Komodo settled himself by the edge of the long chair, and zon by komodo. Doc hit play.

Zak:this is so s-t-u-

everyone else: SHUT UP!

Zak: fine.

The movie started, and began to play "the circle of life"

Zak: oh my is orse than I thought.

Mia: shut it.

Zak kept on ranting on abot the movie until doyle decided to get the duck tape….

THE END.

Zak:help! He's got the-

I said, THE END.

Zak: okay, the end.

Everyone else: SHUP UP!


	5. Chapter 5

It took a while, but finally I got an idea! well, here it is.

_________________________________________________________________________

**Day 8- the competition**

Mia: zak, what are you doing?

Zak: playing air wars.

Mia: could I play?

Zak: good question, can you play?

Mia: yeah. Can I play?

Zak: ugh,fine. Do you know hw to play?

Mia: you already asked that and I said yes.

Zak: yeah, well, whatever.

(Mia grabs the other controller from Doyle)

Doyle: um, sure Mia, you can borrow the controller, it not like I was ACTUALLY USING IT!

Mia: whatever, Doyle. prepare to get own, oaf!

Zak: oaf!

(Mia shoots lasers at Zak's ship)

Zak: you know what? We should go out.

Mia: WHAT??!!!

Doyle: good one, mini man.

Zak:* it's not like I didn't mean it! Ah, deception.*

Mia: I don't go down that easily! So much for a come back, Zak!

(zak attacks her ship, Mia counters it, and attacks back, but harder. The words PLAYER 2 WINS appeared.)

Mia: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! need…….air…(Inhales deeply, then continues laughing. Then drew and doc walked in.)

Doc: may I ask?

Doyle: zak got owned by Mia.

Drew: now, really?

Mia: yup. And zak, - work on your comebacks. And you can give up-I know you like me. Advice to you, us girls don't like when our boyfriends cheat on us.

Zak: what?! I do not! (zak blushes)

Mia: zak…( she tries to keep a straight face, and not cry, or blush. but fails.)

Drew: Mia are you crying?( Mia bursts out in laughter. Again.)

Mia: it's so funny. *damn, the fake laughing isn't working!!!!*

Drew: your faking it!

Mia: what? No!

Doc: Mia, have you ever played bejeweled?

Mia: yup.

Doc: can you beat our scores?

Mia: I dunno.

Doc: to the lab! I modified it to be virtual! you can do it with your mind!

Mia: sweet!

_________________________________________________________________________________

Doc: prepared to crash, Mia! Action, or classic?

Mia: you choose.

Doc: ladies first.

Mia:*?* okay then. Action.

Doyle, Drew, Zak: (gasp!)

Doc: heh.

Mia: humph, mind controlled. This should be fun.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Mia:* 4diamonds+diamond=hypercube. triangles-no, emeralds, yes.*

Doc:*3emeralds+emerald=sparkly emerald, diamond, center,4,top, damn!*

Outside the game: Mia was talking out loud , saying half words, like fi, hyper, dime, stuff like that and . Nobody seemed to care, because they were looking at the scores. Mia's score was moving faster than light, and made doc's seem like -well, something slow. Mia's chart was moving, fast. So was doc's but not as fast. Mia was on the 20th level. Doc was on the 19th, but moving onto 20. Mia's board was moving so fast, she zoomed to the 21st,her bored half clear. Nobody knew how long she could keep this up.

Drew: impossible.

Zak: smarty pants.

Doyle: damn, I'm too old for her.

Drew and zak look at Doyle with raised eyebrows.

Doyle: well, ready/thinky makes kicky/punchy look good.

Drew: she's eleven.

Zak: and back off, you got the first girl!

Doyle: so you do like her?

Zak: how could I not? She's pretty and smart.

Doyle: but not interested in you?

Drew: I'M RIGHT HERE! AND SHE'S OVER THERE! I'M SURE SHE CAN HEAR YOU!!!

Doyle: well, she probably heard that.

Drew: your right…. GO DOC! GO DOC!YOU ROCK! MIA ROCKS! MIA ROCKS! KNOCK HIS SOCKS OFF!!!

Zak: mom, NEVER, and I say NEVER cheer AGAIN! EVER!

Doyle: yeah, the split at the end was unneeded.

Drew: than I'll try rapping.

Zak and Doyle: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Drew: beat-

Zak and Doyle: No!

Drew: fine.

Computer: PLAYER TWO HAS WON

__________________________________________________________________________________Doyle: wow, professor got beat by a girl.

Doc: stupid machine! How could my own stuff go against me?!

Drew: hey, like father, like son.

Mia: (blinks eyes and gripes forehead) what happened? Did I win? I think I was over thinking things again and I got competitive. Cause I can over think things REALLY easily. Like one time at school I did, Courtney and I were talking about nail polish. Cause that day I had on black nail polish with sparkly blue nail polish at the bottom, and then she said she had red glittery nail polish, so I figured if we mixed them we could use the purple for our band!

Drew: you overdid it again.

Mia: sorry.

Doc: how did you get so good?

Mia: I used to play it with my grandma all the time. You guys know her.

Drew: who?

Mia: the one that synthesizes things. She got you back to your normal self, and stopped doc from going suicidal.

Drew: dr. patakuta?

Mia: yeah, she's awesome. Too bad she's on dialysis.

Doc: she's a good person.

Zak: I know something Mia can't beat us at!

Mia: what? I just proved that I have a brain faster than your dad's.

Drew: yet, you can't multiply fractions.

Mia: mega mix.

Doyle and Mia: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Zak: what's so funny?

Doyle: inside joke. When we went to New York.

Drew: stupid machine. Well, it said you two are perfect for each other!

Doc: I thought you were training.

Drew: she's a devious little actress. Made us go to Broadway, and watch thoroughly modern Millie! ( it's awesome. lol)

Doyle: that chick knows every song in that play!

Mia: maybe cause I was in it.

Zak: what role?

Mia: station manager. The wig was so itchy! And I just hate character shoes… you can try to dace in 3 inch shoes! I also had to put TONS of make-up on my scars. That's my problem with acting.

Zak: ANYWAYS, let's play monopoly!

Mia: ah, who am I up against?

Drew: your worst nightmare!-yeah, that was for dramatic flare.

Mia: doc, you're the banker.

(doc passes out the money.)

Mia: I call the dog!

Drew: cause that's what you are. I call the ship.

Mia: *cause your gonna be ship wreck when this is over!*

Drew: no comeback for me?

Mia: I'm saving that one for the end.

________________________________________________________________________Mia: HA! Your SHIP wreck! Oh, boy, I've been waiting to use that one.

Doyle: I could beat you at tic tac toe.

Mia: try. My auntie Neela is a pearl at this game! She used to beat me at it all the time. Then, my uncle Dave told me why, like, a year ago.

Doyle: oh, yeah? It's on. X's or O's? 

Mia: X's.* retard.*(puts an X at the bottom left corner of the grid)

Doyle: (takes the center square.) your turn. *retard* 

Mia: (takes the upper right corner.)*stupid. Your falling right into my trap*

Doyle: you still took that move?( takes the upper left corner)

Mia: (smirks and takes the lower right. )

Doyle: SHIT!

DREW: DOYLE! Zak is right next to you!

Doyle: sorry. (takes the center right)

Mia: sorry, Doyle. (takes the spot between the two X's)

Doyle: rematch. This time I'm X/

Mia: okay. * did you not learn the objective yet?*

Doyle: ( takes the upper right)

Mia: (takes the slot next to his)

Doyle: (takes the one under his previous)

Mia: (takes the one under his) * this is getting good.

Doyle: (takes the one parallel to the last


End file.
